A Fading Season
by TheVelveteenFrog
Summary: I crept along the shadows of the tall archs. I felt something in the pit of my chest as my eyes found the stupid laughing blonde holding onto the pink haired target. Was this jealousy?


Intro

I wake with a start, my dream pulling me from sleep. My head spins with pain as I struggle to get up to my feet. It is dark and sheets of rain are slapping my window. I lay my cheek against the cool glass to control the spinning that is taking over my head. The waves of nausea hit hard against the insides of my stomach and I find myself running to the door. Instead of reaching the door I fly through the room. Turning around, I see a lump of something in the middle of my room. I get to my knees and grab onto the crumpled up thing. My hand hits sticky hair and I pull back. A car passes my window sending light across unseeing eyes and bloodstained lips. I move closer to the face, a burning hunger in the pit of my stomach. My hand finds a soft cheek and my own lips find the bloody ones.

It is wrong.

It always was wrong but this time I don't feel anything as I destroy another life.

I don't feel anything.

I don't feel anything and it's his fault.

Chapter 1

A blue sky frames the city of skyscrapers. Even though the sun is pulsing hard the cold bites harder. Down on the streets everyone breathes in puffs of steam. I stood on the corner watching random people do random things. I watched as plans unfolded and people fell down tying to frantically pick up all the pieces of their lives and just when they think that nothing can go right someone comes and helps them sew it all up. A star in a black sky, or a boat in a gray sea. These people truly are lucky.

Some might say that I'm lucky. I'm not really. When I look at it I got the shortest end of the stick and in some senses it really isn't fair but I don't go asking for any help with sewing _my_ life up. I guess I shouldn't be complaining to myself though.

I continue down the street the feeling of cold weighing down my hair. I can just see my fingers turning blue as I put them in the pockets of my black overcoat. Even though it's early September the chill grows with each week, searching for anything to freeze. The cold doesn't bother me much but I don't want to die because of hypothermia. It only makes sense.

I pass a cafe and the aroma of coffee and chocolate tempts me and I fall to its wrath. As soon as I step in the shop the warmth covers me but it doesn't fill me. It looks as if a good chunk of the city is here. The line of impatient and half a sleep people wind around the store like a string. I take my place at the end and listen, waiting.

"… Then he said that he would!"

"I know the meeting is in five minutes but…"

"If you would just listen to yourself."

"… You know what you are."

This caught my attention and I tuned myself to the voice.

"We need to talk about this somewhere else," a fast moving scared voice ordered. There was a rustling of clothing and a sharp intake of breath. A young girl with short spiky pink hair falls out of the line.

"Stay away from me! I don't even know you!" she ran in the direction of the door and almost slammed into me. She looked up at me with the strangest look on her face before dashing out the door and sprinting up the street.

A man with a ripped gray coat steps out of the line. He backs up slowly and reaches the door with every single eye turned toward him. In a mad rush he jumps out the door.

As I walk out the sun is dipping below the horizon line and I could feel the pull of desire stretching my control thin. Looking around I could see that I was mostly alone. _This is good._ I thought to myself. I didn't want to hurt anyone and I could feel myself loosing it. My knees were giving and my brow was sweating. I had to get out of the reach of people.

Most of the time I wasn't so lucky, or, should I say, the people around me weren't so lucky.

My pace quickened and the burning in my stomach grew painful. I started running as my sight blurred with red and black but there was something else. Two white hands were clouding my vision as they pulled me into a dark corner.

"What the hell is this," I demanded, my grip on control becoming less and less.

A pressure weighed down on my temples and all I could see was black. A voice came through and over my pain I tried to concentrate.

"I have a job for you…" a velvety voice smothered my ears. The sound of papers crinkling was audible as something was put into my hand.

"All your information is here," a swift breeze moved fabric and hair.

"Who are you?" I demanded in the blind silence that hung between us.

"Good luck," a cool hand touched my cheek, the voice moving closer until I could feel slick sharp fangs next my ear, "my brother,"

A sharp wind fell around me and the presence was gone, leaving only my sight and a file that bore the name Haruno, but I didn't care about the name or the person in the file.

I knew it was him.

I knew it was my brother.

**This is my first chapter in a new story that I'm playing with. I'll still write for my other story, even though I haven't updated in a while. This is more of an experiment so R and R and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**P.S this story will be completely in P.O.V and I know that I start most of my stories kind of angsty but in will get better, I promise so…..yeah….**

**PP**

""

M


End file.
